Rehabilitation
by PaperFox19
Summary: Soul Eater Request for antney718, Soul/Black Star/Giriko Warning Yaoi Boy/Boy do not read if you do not like, Summary: Soul and Black Star team up to punish Giriko. They use a special item to bind his powers and give him special lessons.


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Request Toys

Pairing: Soul/Giriko/Black Star

Do not read if you do not like

Soul Eater Request

Pairing: Soul/Black Star/Giriko

Summary: Soul and Black Star team up to punish Giriko. They use a special item to bind his powers and give him special lessons.

X – X – X

Giriko was caught by Soul and Black Star; Lord Death put them in charge of rehabilitating Giriko. The rogue weapon was placed in a secure room, and he was wearing a special collar made by Stein; the collar bound Giriko's weapon abilities as well as his puppet abilities. The weapon was also wearing special cuffs made by Lord Death himself; the cuffs would make it impossible for Giriko to harm any of the DWMA students.

With all this in place Soul and Black Star were put in charge of rehabilitating him Lord Death said that they could use any means necessary. The boys grinned and boy did they have plans for Giriko.

Giriko glared at the two boys as they entered the room, the rogue weapon was naked except for the collar and the cuffs, he was on his knees and his soft cock and balls rested on the stone floor. Soul gave a big toothy grin as he eyed Giriko up-and-down. Black Star held a smirk of his own. "Looks like someone isn't happy to see us, should we fix that?" The blue haired boy said.

"Yes we should." Soul said and gripped Giriko's tan locks. "Listen here Giriko we are going to train you and when we are done with you, you will be our obedient weapon."

"Fuck you both!" Giriko growled out. Black Star and Soul looked at each other and smirked. The boys stripped naked and Giriko couldn't help but blush. Soul's cock was at least 9 inches long and it was curved. Black Star's cock was also 9 inches but was thicker than Soul's. Giriko couldn't believe it, that these two boys were bigger than his own 8 inch manhood.

The boys decide to show Giriko who was boss. Soul gripped Giriko's locks and the two boys slapped his face with their cocks. Giriko couldn't help but blush and he grit his teeth, their combined musk had an effect on the chainsaw male's cock reached full arousal and even began to twitch. With Giriko aroused Black Star placed a special ring at the base of his cock, the ring was special and could only be removed by Soul or Black Star and it would keep him hard but never let him cum unless either boy allowed it.

"Now being a big man if you want to beg for release now I promise I'll let you." Black Star said. Giriko glared at him and spat at them.

"Fuck you!" Giriko said venom lacing his voice.

Soul shrugged. "Oh well we tried, guess it's the hard way for you." Soul forced a bite guard into Giriko's mouth and he tied it behind his head. The ring was wide enough for them to stuff their cocks into.

"Me first I got a big load to feed him." Black Star said and he wasted no time and thrusts his full cock down Giriko's throat. The blue haired boy moans and starts fucking his mouth the ninja's balls slapped Giriko's chin with each thrust. Giriko's nose brushed Black Star's thick nest of pubes and the boy's musk made Giriko moan, the vibrations only fueled Black Star's pleasure.

Soul grinned and pumped his arousal enjoying the show. Giriko let out muffled moans and groans but it was Black Star's moans echoed through the room. Black Star buried his dick into Giriko's mouth and he came. Spurt after spurt of thick seed spilled into Giriko's mouth and down his throat. Black Star waited till he was finished before pulling out of Giriko's mouth. The puppeteer didn't have time to relax as Soul came up and thrusts his own impressive length into his mouth.

Giriko gagged as Soul's curved manhood was thrust it out of his mouth. Soul's swollen balls spanked Giriko's chin with each thrust. Soul's musk was stronger than Black Star's and it made Giriko's cock ache. Soul arched his back and came, an endless supply of cum spilled down Giriko's throat but Soul pulled back to give Giriko a proper taste. Soul pulled out of Giriko's mouth and let out one final spurt covering Giriko's face.

"Well that was a fun start!" Black Star said placing his arms behind his head, exposing his hairy pits.

"Yeah that's a good start we can stop for now." Soul said, and both boys turned to leave. Giriko made a strangled noise and the two looked at the horny weapon. Soul undid the bite guard. "You want something?"

Giriko turned away from them and said. "Let me cum!" The boys looked at him and said. "No." The boys left Giriko with a belly full of cum and his cock hard and twitching.

The boys return the next day and Giriko is panting heavily his cock head was a purple color. He was leaking a lot of pre-cum. They knew he tried to get off himself but that was impossible thanks to the ring. "Well Giriko are you going to be a good boy today?"

The chainsaw man glared at the two and focusing on his pride over his lost he said. "Screw you." The bite guard was put back into Giriko's mouth and the boys took turns fucking his mouth and letting their musk work at his body and mind. After filing Giriko's belly full of seed they left him horny and unsatisfied.

On the third day Giriko still refused this time they didn't feed him they forced him down and stuffed thin vibrator up his ass. The vibrator was special Giriko would not be able to remove it in the level of vibrations would change every 10 minutes. The boys could see Giriko was drooling and knew it wouldn't be long before he broke.

The next day the boys were greeted with a very sexy sight. Giriko was on his hands and knees, with his ass up in the air the boys could see the vibe buzzing its way in this ass. The chainsaw man looked back with pleading eyes. "Please, please fuck me and let me cum."

Soul and Black Star smirked and made their way over to the sexy male. Soul brought a bottle of lube with him, he squirted a generous amount onto his fingers and he lubed up his cock. "Being the big man that I am I'll let you fuck first." Black Star said and moved over to Giriko's mouth. "Suck me bitch!" Giriko obeyed and began to lick and suck Black Star's cock.

Soul removed the vibrator and positioned his own manhood act Giriko's waiting hole. Soul's curved cock was pushed in slowly and Giriko moaned around Black Star's length. Giriko's virginity belonged to Soul now, the scythe weapon channeled his soul resonance in Giriko's moaned around Black Star's dick.

Giriko was crying, if not for the ring he would've blown his load by now. "Aww don't be sad once we're both inside you will be able to cum, as much as you want." Soul said with a grin and started to thrust in and out of him. Giriko pulled off Black Star's cock with a moan. 'Both!?' He looked up at Black Star who was grinning.

Soul thrust in slowly making Giriko feel each inch of his hard cock. Giriko moaned feeling his sweet spot get brushed with each thrust. Soul locked his arms underneath Giriko's legs and lifted him up his cock sank deeper into the man. "Oh man Black Star you got a try his ass fucking tight." Soul started to slam fuck Giriko down onto his manhood, Giriko's still bound cock bounce with each thrust.

Black Star grinned and proceeded to thrust a finger into Giriko's already filled hole. Giriko groaned and bucked his hips as best he could. Giriko's cock was weeping and twitching. Black Star added another finger and soon added a third. "Fuck he is so tight can't wait slide into him." Black Star said.

Soul grinned and continued to thrust into Giriko's tight heat. Black Star couldn't wait anymore; he removed his fingers and positioned his saliva coated cock at Giriko's filled hole. "Get ready you're about to get a taste of a big man's cock." Black Star thrust in and Giriko cried out in pain mixed pleasure. "Waaahoooo!"

Black Star started thrusting moving at an insane speed. He held Giriko's hips as he thrust in faster and faster. Soul also continued to thrust but going at a slow hard speed, the friction between their two cocks drove Giriko wild.

It was Black Star who came first he spilled his seed deep into Giriko's body and soaked Soul's cock. Soul continues to thrust even as Black Star's cock softened and slipped out of him. Soul grits his teeth in pleasure as he found his own release. His seed flooded Giriko's body there was so much Giriko's stomachs swelled.

Soul stayed inside of Giriko. Both boys grabbed Giriko's cock and released their soul resonance. The special ring reacted in Giriko finally got to cum. Spurt after spurt of thick seed spilled onto the floor. Soul whistled. "Damn!" Soul said and Giriko slumped against him. Giriko had cum so hard he had blacked out.

The boys carried Giriko out of the cell and removed his collar, he wouldn't need it any more. Soul's soul and Black Star's soul had dominated Giriko's, he was theirs forever.

The end


End file.
